Queen Rocks
Queen Rocks is a compilation album by the English rock band Queen, released in 1997. The album is a selection of songs from Queen's heavier side. It also contained one new track, "No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)", which is a gentle ballad. This song began life as a track for Brian May's solo album Another World (1998); the remaining members chose to record it as a bookend for their career as Queen. It was the last original studio recording from the 1990s featuring Brian May, Roger Taylor and John Deacon (and the first ever Queen recording without the lead singerFreddie Mercury). The album is unique to the Queen catalogue, as it deliberately does not follow the standard "greatest hits" collection format. Some hits are present ("We Will Rock You", "I Want It All" and "Fat Bottomed Girls"), while other tracks included were never released as singles anywhere ("Put Out the Fire", "Tear It Up" and "Sheer Heart Attack"). The album also contains a remake of "I Can't Live With You", with a much louder and heavier guitar and more aggressive drumming. Contents hide * 1 Track listing * 2 Video version * 3 References * 4 External links Track listingedit Video versionedit A video version of the album was made. It included slightly different videos for all these songs. # "I Want It All" (The original video, except for the fact that it uses clips from the 1986 Wembley concert.) # "We Will Rock You" (Uses clips of Queen singing that at Wembley ‘86, Budapest ‘86, Montreal ‘81, Live Aid ‘85, Japan ‘79, Hammersmith ‘79, Houston ‘77, Buenos Aires ‘81, Rio ‘85, Milton Keynes ‘82, and the original video. Also uses outtakes from the original video.) # "Keep Yourself Alive" (Uses clips from two original 1973 videos, and BBC version with footage from black/white movies.) # "Fat Bottomed Girls" (Lengthened version of original video including never-before-seen footage.) # "Sheer Heart Attack" (Rare video. Video includes clips of Queen performance at the Rainbow ‘74, Hammersmith ‘75, Earl's Court ‘77, Houston ‘77, Hammersmith ‘79, Buenos Aires ‘81, Wembley ‘86, and clips from other Queen videos like Under Pressure and Keep Yourself Alive.) # “I’m in Love with My Car” (Rare video. Video includes clips of Queen performing the song at Hammersmith ’79, along with shots of zooming cars.) # “It's Late” (Rare video. Video includes clips of Queen performance at the Rainbow ‘74, Wembley ‘86, Milton Keynes ‘82, Hammersmith ‘75, Buenos Aires ‘81, Houston ‘77, Earl's Court ‘77, Japan ‘79, Rio ‘85, and clips from other Queen videos like Keep Yourself Alive, Princes of the Universe, Killer Queen, These Are the Days of Our Lives, and The Miracle.) # “Tie Your Mother Down: Through the Years” (Clips from Japan ‘85, Wembley ‘86, Houston ‘77, Hammersmith ‘79, Earl’s Court ‘77, Rio '85, Budapest ‘86, Paris ‘79, Frankfurt '82, Montreal '81, and the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert.) # “Seven Seas of Rhye” (Slightly modified 1992 DoRo video with footage from Tokyo '75 and Tokyo '85) # “Put Out the Fire” (Performance at Osaka '82 with clips from old black/white movies.) # “One Vision (extended)” (Original video with some never-before-seen footage.) # “Makings of No-One But You” Category:1997 compilation albums